I wanna have your babies
by Larxel
Summary: Something really weird is going on in Castle Oblivion. Marluxia is going to have a baby, but with WHO? Warnings: slash and Mpeg. MarVex with other sidepairings.
1. Chapter 1

"Umm.. Larx?"

"What do you want, fruit?" Larxene growled, not looking away from the book she was reading. She would recognize that voice any time, even though Marluxia did sound even more pathetic than usual.

"Do… Am I interrupting something important?"

"Isn't that pretty bloody obvious?" Larxene sighed, turning the page, "Do you have something actually urgent? If it's another idea about making Vexen's tight butt even sexier with those pink jeans of yours, then bug off"

"No, it's not that. I…"

There was a long silence. Without hurry, Larxene finished the page she was reading, and then finally turned to face pink-haired male who was standing in the doorway, looking like his whole rose garden had just burned down.

"Fine. Tell me what's wrong", Larxene said, resignedly, pointing the chair in the opposite side of the table. Marluxia hurried to obey, and then tried to find suitable words for a start. Larxene eyed her friend, trying to figure out what could've gotten him so upset. If it was really the case that his rose garden was on fire, the guilty one was not hard to pick. And that would mean that someone had to castrate Axel as a punishment. There was occasions when Larxene would be more than happy to offer her help for her friends, and that would definitely be one of them.

"I…", Marluxia stopped, cleared his throat, "You're… my best friend, right?"

Larxene raised her eyebrows. Something was wrong, big time.

"I… think you could say that", she said slowly.

Sure, there were things that she liked about Marluxia. He was very easy to make fun of, and he didn't have this annoying habit to stare at her boobs while talking to her like Axel did. But she was never really using the term 'best friends'. That was some Boy Scout prattle that guys like Axel and Roxas would do. And sure, Demyx always called Zexion his best friend while strumming his goddamn sitar behind emo-boy's door. So Larxene wasn't really sure when 'best friend' meant just someone to hang out and play PlayStation with, and when it changed to an excuse to push your hands into somebody's trousers. It was easier to not use that word at all. Not that she usually even needed to. Until now.

"So… I can talk to you about anything?" Marluxia asked carefully.

Something… well, everything in Larxene's mind told her that she should say no. She was pretty sure that she didn't want to hear what he had been up to this time.

"I… assume so", she grunted, grinding her teeth.

"Thank you", Marluxia breathed, relieved, "I… you know, I really wouldn't bother you with this, but… I… I can't tell Vexen about this and… well, Roxas is busy with some skating…"

"Roxas? How could he help you with something any better than I?" Larxene asked sharply.

"He couldn't… but he's cute", Marluxia said, blushing a bit.

"This is what you're trying to tell me? You have a complex for KIDS?" Larxene felt her eyes ballooning, "Marly's a pedophile! Boy, is this going to make Xemnas swallow Saix's tongue or what!"

"No, don't tell him!" Marluxia shouted, looking terrified, "I mean… I DON'T have any obsession with Roxas, but… but kids this is about, anyway"

"What on Earth are you babbling about?" Larxene asked, holding her head.

"I… well, I… am, I mean… I suppose I am…"

"A clearly speaking idiot, yes", Larxene said, impatiently, "Just drop it already!"

"I…" Marluxia swallowed for the very last time and then faced his friend's emerald green eyes, "I'm going to have a baby"

There was a dead silence. Whatever Larxene had been expecting, it most certainly hadn't been this. The Savage Nymph was – for once in her life and next life – wordless.

"A… a baby", she stammered, hardly catching any breath, "W… with who?"

"Well", Marluxia ruffled quickly his pink churls, "That's the… funny part-"

"Have you been molesting Naminé?!" Larxene suddenly screamed, jumping up from her chair and nearly causing Marluxia to fall down to the floor, "You sick pervert! You really ARE a pedophile! Wait till I tell Superior about this! He'll cut out your-"

Without bothering to finish her sentence, she rushed out from the library, pounding so the whole castle could hear.

"No, Larx, wait, you don't understand!" Marluxia tried, running after her, "I have not been-"

"Why just a helpless little girl?" Larxene yelled, making sure to attract attention while swinging her hands like a windmill, "If you insisted to pick a girl, you should've come to try me, I would've kicked your balls out! But why couldn't you just stay where you were, being totally gay?!"

"I DID!" Marluxia finally shouted, making Larxene to back up a bit, "I did, don't you get it? I'm the gayest guy in the whole wide world, you should know!"

"Geez, Marly, there is actually ways to come out from the closet without making everyone around you deaf, got it memorized?" said Axel, who had just turned around the corner, holding his ears, "What is this ruckus about?"

"Marluxia says he's having a baby!" Larxene said, still wide-eyed.

"Thank you, Larx", Marluxia said dryly, while Axel's jaw dropped, "I shouldn't have ever doubted that you could keep my little secret"

"It's not gonna be much of a secret in nine months anyway", Larxene pointed out, "And if you even think that you'd let that poor girl to raise that kid on her own…"

"Try to finally understand…" Marluxia started, but right then Demyx appeared in sight, holding his hands on Zexion's hips.

"Who's having a baby?" The blond shouted, looking as hysterical as always, "I like babies. I'll be the godfather, right?"

"Marluxia's having a baby!" Axel said, getting finally his voice back.

"Great!" Marluxia exclaimed, loosing his temper, "Great, great, great! So Marluxia's having a baby, tell the world! Let's all hear it, cry it out a little more! There might be people in North Africa who haven't heard it yet! Marluxia's pregnant, I repeat, Marluxia's-"

"You're WHAT?!" all of them screamed in unison; well, except Zexion who was leaning on Demyx's chest, looking as apathetic as usual.

"That's what I've been trying to say!" Marluxia continued shouting, seeming to turn redder and redder every second, "I'm pregnant, I haven't been messing with any girl, I AM the girl in this position! Except that I am not a girl! I am a guy, and no, I don't know how in bloody hell this is possible! And I don't know what's going to happen when I actually should give birth and all I wanted was to talk about this to someone and now it seems that half of the Organization knows already and I'm pretty damn sure that the other half will soon too!"

He fell silent, gasping loudly, staring at the six thunderstruck eyes – and two bored ones – in front of him. Axel was the first one to break the silence.

"Who's the father?" he whispered weakly, "I mean… the other father… I mean… you know what I mean… like who did you… do with, to… to make this happen?"

Marluxia dangled his head.

"Just have one guess"

Larxene glanced at the pink-haired male… or something that was looking like a male anyway, and felt a loud bell ringing next to her ear.

"Oh dear God no" she sighed.

"How am I gonna tell him?" Marluxia asked, looking hopeless, "He's not exactly the family type, isn't he?"

There was a supplying silence. Then, Zexion opened his mouth.

"Demyx, get your hands off there. I know what you're thinking and we're not gonna try to have a baby too"

X

X

X

Just a quick start like this =) I might continue it later… if you comment ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Number XI hasn't been exactly the easiest member in this Organization", Xemnas said, finally tired of only listening the clock's ticking, "Tried to take me over in the Last Life, and now he has somehow gotten me, as a Superior and in responsibility of deciding important things, in the weirdest situation I've ever been. To be honest, I would've preferred another takeover than this. At least it would've been something I already know"

Everyone else in the room nodded and quietly turned to look at Marluxia, who was sitting in the corner, his arms wrapped around his knees and eyes staring to the remoteness. After he had stated the news about his pregnancy, Larxene, Axel, Zexion and Demyx had dragged him to the Xemnas' office. Strangely enough, Roxas, Xigbar and Xaldin had joined the group along the way.

"None of us really has any experience 'bout these things", Xigbar noted, hanging upside down from the roof, "As if we even could have! Only one 'ere who is SUPPOSED to be able to have a baby is Larxene, and imagine what kind of a mother she would make!"

Larxene shot her killer stare upward, "Like I would even consider having a baby living in the middle of you punch of fuck-tards. You are better desire killers than a hippo in bikinis. And Axel, stop staring at my ass while I'm talking"

"Xigbar has a point there", Xemnas interrupted, "When he says that Number XI is actually not supposed to be in this situation. So how did it happen?"

"I've been searching for it", said Zexion, who was hiding behind a large book about the wonders of the world while Demyx was leaning on his crown, "I've been looking through every book that could have some mentions about cases like this, but none of them does. Marluxia is apparently one of the kinds"

"I'm not buying that", Demyx said, stroking Zexion's silver hair, "I saw some program about that once… This guy was having a baby and…"

"Dem, it was a movie", said Roxas, who had so far been quiet and focused on licking his ice-cream, "I watched it with you, and it was fiction. That means something that never happens in real life"

"Quite ironic to hear a kid with giant key that works in every lock explaining what fiction means to the guy who can make magical water clones of himself by playing an instrument", Larxene said, shaking her head, "Kinda funny actually that there are things that can surprise all of us"

"Yeah, but sure we all got illogical powers", Axel said, "But they can be explained by the fact that they can't be explained. It's magic! But this is not about magic; it's about flower-boy Marly who has somehow found again a brand new way to question his gender. It has nothing to do with any supernatural… unless…" he turned to Demyx, "How exactly had this guy gotten pregnant in the first place?"

"Axel, again, it was just a movie", Roxas sighed, biting his ice-cream stick.

"Hey, don't try to be so precocious, kiddo!" Xigbar smirked, "At your age you should still believe in Santa Claus and stuff"

"I think there was some kind of experiment going in that movie", Demyx said, "It was some new invention of how men could have children on their own"

"I hope that this invention will never see daylight in here or Demyx will make us a whole kinder garden on his own", Larxene murmured.

"I wouldn't allow it", Zexion said, staring emotionlessly at his book. Excited look on Demyx's face disappeared.

"But some weird way that makes sense, doesn't it?" Axel said, "I mean, Vexen is all lab-freak and he always has some new experiments going on. Do you think it could be possible that… he has… some purposeless way transferred something inside Marluxia, while…"

"Like…" Larxene continued, turning a little paler than usually, "You mean like, while they were… busy?"

"Hey, enough of that talk!" Xigbar said, "There is a little boy present"

"Please, Xigbar, I'm not that delicate", Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

Once again everyone turned to see Marluxia, who was still ignoring the whole conversation about him. His hands were wondering around his stomach, carefully fumbling it now and then.

"When you think it's starting to show?" Demyx asked.

"Enough talking now", Xemnas decided, "Since there is going to be a baby around us soon, we better have some kind of a picture about taking care of it. Especially its parents. And Number XI has to be taken to the hospital for a basic inspection…"

"Boy, will that be riot", Larxene mumbled.

"Good, since you're so eager about it, you'll take him", Xemnas noted, and Axel laughed.

Larxene looked murderous, "Sure, what I wouldn't do for my dear best friend", she muttered sarcastically, and then turned to snickering Axel, "And you, asshole, are coming with me"

"But the first thing to do is inform Vexen about what has just happened", Xemnas continued, "He's going to be a father soon, whether he wanted or not, and it will no longer be acceptable to him just stay in his lab most of the time. He has take responsibility for his acts. Xigbar and Xaldin, go tell him"

Hearing this, Xigbar fell down from the roof.

"What?! Why me?" he shouted while trying to get up holding his head.

"Because you're superiors to him! He'll listen to you. Now go! And while you're at it, ask him if he did some chemical experiments with Number XI. And now everyone get out! Larxene and Axel, take Marluxia to the Twilight Town! Demyx and Zexion, go tell the rest of the members what has happened! And you, Roxas, just go somewhere. Go find Naminé or something. And send Saix here when you leave"

_____________________________________________________________

"Why we always get the crappiest jobs? Vexen's gonna freeze us to the spot", Xigbar grumbled while going down to the stairs, towards Vexen's lab.

"You have Marly's pregnancy test right?" Xaldin asked, "He'll never believe us otherwise"

"Yeah well, neither would I", Xigbar said, eyeing the little bow Marluxia had given them, "Gosh, must say, I'm damn happy it's not me. I'm going to be shittin' careful about these things"

"Yeah? Who have you been thinking that way, then?" Xaldin asked, curious.

"What? Mind your own business", Xigbar snarled, noticing to his relief that they were in front of Vexen's door already, "Oh, we 'ere. Vexyyy!" he shouted, knocking, "Come and opeeen!"

"I'm not here", a rude voice answered.

"Now that's not very polite, is that?" Xaldin asked, leaning to the door frame.

"Certainly not", Xigbar nodded, "He has lots of manners to learn if he's going to make a good daddy out of himself"

"I'll make damn sure that he will", Xaldin smirked, then turning to the door, "Vexen, I highly recommend that you'll open this door immediately, if you don't wish it to be 'Gone with the Wind!'"

There was a low ping and the door slammed open. Vexen was standing in front of his table, mumbling to himself with some bottles in his hands.

"Vexy, my buddy, my partner, how're things going with you today?" Xigbar cried out and hurried to the irritated blond.

"What do you want, Number II? I'm busy"

"Now, now", Xaldin said, "Like I already said to my dear friend Xiggy here, you have a lot to learn about being an exemplary adult"

"Like I had any interests to teach you overgrown kids anything", Vexen grunted, "The hope is lost with you, anyway"

"Oh, but Vex, how mean you are today", Xigbar said, fake-hurt, "You make it sound like we're some barbaric vandals you have to deal with everyday"

"Which is, weird enough, not very far from the truth", Vexen muttered, staring tightly at the bottle in his hand.

"Oh well, but think about it this way", Xaldin suggested, "If we are so much below you, how come WE are not the ones having one night stands?"

"What?!" Vexen shouted, quickly turning red.

"Oh, so now we have your attention", Xigbar smirked, "And yes, we know. Everyone knows how Marluxia used to hang around here everyday"

"Hitting on you", Xaldin added.

"But Vexy, oh how you wouldn't warm up to him", Xigbar continued, making a saddest face he could at the moment.

"You turned him down. A sexy beast like Marluxia"

"How cruel of you"

Vexen stared at the two Nobodies in front of him in horror. He didn't like those knowing smiles on their faces.

"How did you…"

"Finally you had enough of him", Xaldin continued, shaking his head.

"You said: 'Fine, Marluxia, I sleep with you one time, and then you leave me alone and not tell anyone'"

"Quite clever, I think"

"No one would ever know, and you wouldn't have to admit that you really are crazy about that dude"

"I'm not crazy about Marluxia!" Vexen shouted, "And he promised not to tell!"

"Oh, I'm sure that he gladly would've not to", Xigbar said, "But sometimes things just don't go quite as planned"

"What do you mean?" Vexen asked, prepared.

"Oh, so now you're interested?" Xaldin said, stretching, "I don't know, maybe we should leave, I remember you saying that you're busy"

"And speaking of busy", Xigbar said, "Have you been working on any new and massive experiment lately?"

"What do you mean?" Vexen asked, wondering if he should be worried or not.

"Dunno, something that would cross the lines of two sexes?"

"If you want transsexual, go ask someone else", Vexen snorted, "I really have no idea what you're talking about"

"Good, good, but transsexual is not the answer", Xigbar said, jumping on the table in front of Vexen, "That would solve everything easily. But it's not that simple, 'cause Marly's a dude, right, and still you have somehow knocked him up"

Vexen stared at him like he had just told that being a scientist had become illegal. "What… did… you… say?" he finally breathed.

"Look, we know it's impossible", Xaldin hurried to say, because Vexen was turning as pale as marble, "But look, here is his pregnancy test. We saw him doing it, and I know it's hard to believe…"

Vexen fainted.

"Oh well", Xigbar said, "That was expected"

"What am I gonna do with these guys?" Xemnas asked, his forehead pressed against his hands, "I'm always waiting with great fear for the next trick they come up with. But this is definitely something I never even figured out to fear"

"You don't think that they are trying to make your life as difficult as possible on purpose?"

Saix was sitting in front of him, on his table, his long blue hair pouring on his nude torso.

"Certainly not", Xemnas said, got up and walked to the window that opened a sight to the World that Never was, "If they did, they'd come up with something that wouldn't disturb themselves. Number XI has gotten the whole Organization to the very difficult situation"

"Baby here in Castle Oblivion", Saix shook his head, "That's not good. And you think Marluxia and Vexen make good parents?"

"Not as long as they don't even get along", Xemnas said, "Number IX can't stand Number XI at all, quite understandably, I must say. But they're still going to create a family"

"They have nine months to make it work out", Saix said, "You think they can handle it?"

"Number IX is smart enough for it. And Number XI is… eager enough. It may not be completely impossible"

"So you think that after first shock Marluxia's going to be actually happy about this?" Saix asked, walking closer.

"Yes", Xemnas said, "That's what I think. And some other members are probably going to like it too"

"So it's just about how Vexen takes it, then?"

"No matter how much the members of this Organization fight with each other and seem to hate each other, there is this bond between us. When that baby in born, it won't be missing a family. But Number IX is still a father. By turning his back to this child, he could break Number XI's heart"

"You used to say we don't have them", Saix said.

"I changed my mind", Xemnas answered quietly.

Saix smiled – something that he did very rarely – and reached out to pick up his shirt from the floor.

X

"A baby?" Luxord repeated, viewing the two youths in front of him, "Y'mean like, those little things I see running around the streets when I visit Twilight Town?"

"Ah, no, those are children, Luxord", Zexion clarified, "Babies become them when they grow up a bit"

Luxord blinked, and then continued his solitaire, "Yeah, my point exactly. Though I always thought that having them was like man and lady's business"

"It is", Demyx said, "But this is magical. I saw a movie like that once…"

"But this isn't a movie, this is the real thing now", Zexion continued, "Demyx, stop licking my ear while you're talking, it's disgusting"

"Well, I guess Marluxia makes a lady enough", Luxord noted, collecting his cards and starting to mix them up again, "We'll see what happens in nine months, unless he explodes before that"

"Amen to that", Zexion nodded.

X  
X

X

Next time, Larxene and Axel take Marly to the hospital.

Comment, please!


	3. Chapter 3

"How can I help you?!"

The outcry of an overeager info-lady flied on Larxene's face before she could even open her mouth. She stared at her big silicone boobs and ever bigger fake smile and tried to answer that. Unfortunately it came out more like a great wince of pain.

"Is she quite alright?" info-lady asked worriedly from Axel, who had just appeared behind Larxene.

"She's alright", Axel smirked, "Except that she's a psycho and not used to smile"

"Yep, but he's going to need your hospital's help", Larxene continued, pointing at Axel, "Once I'm through with him"

Axel gurned, "In that case I'll come to see you in prison"

"You can't. You'll be in here with a wheelchair", Larxene smiled sweetly at him.

"I'd roll in. I simply couldn't miss the sight of you mining ore in chains"

"You read too much comics, twit. And let me just say that…"

"Umm… did you possible come here for a reason?" the info-lady asked unsurely, eyeing the arguing couple in front of her.

"Oh sure", Larxene said, and then turned back to Axel, "Where did you put Marluxia?"

"He run away", Axel answered.

"What!" Larxene shouted, "You couldn't keep him in order for one second?!"

"Well excuse me! He's in panic, and I don't blame him", Axel said, pissed off, "I bet he's scared of these examinations he knows nothing about-"

"Fine, fine, so where did this 'poor thing' hide into?" Larxene asked.

"In the bathroom I think"

"I see", the info-lady interrupted, "So is it your kid's first time in physical?"

Both Axel and Larxene stared at her in dead-silence for couple of seconds, before bursting into hard laughter.

"Y-y-y- you thought that we're parents?" Axel guffawed, "T-t-t-t- that we're COUPLE?"

"Well, yes, sort of I…" info-lady muttered, abashed.

"You actually thought that I would have a baby with HIM?" Larxene coughed amongst her laughter, "I'd rather die!"

"And in fact she already did!" Axel continued, whipping tears from his eyes, "And I did too! And here we are now, and you think we're MARRIED!"

The info-lady gazed at these two maniacs rolling on the floor, deeply wondering if she should send them to the mental health section right away. Finally Larxene got herself back together, stood up and kicked Axel, who was still lying down in front of the desk.

"Get up, lazy bum, and let's go get Marluxia so we can get hell outta here as soon as possible"

The info-lady watched those two draw away.

"Maybe I should take a day off", she mumbled to herself.

When Vexen opened his eyes again, he was no longer in his lab. He was lying on the soft bed and the only thing he could see was a bright white light all around him.

I died and got to the Heaven, he thought, away from those idiots who try to allege that Marluxia is… would be… oh God… for ME. That's not possible. We're both MEN.

"How nice of you to join us, Vexy" a cheerful voice said.

Vexen trembled. He knew that voice all too well. But it was still all white.

"Vexyy, Vexyy, time to wake up!"

"Give'im a break, dude. He'd had a great shock lately"

Vexen trembled more. Not that voice again. He wanted to get away from them. He wanted to see Marluxia and talk with him property. Clear all these things up. Hear him saying, that it wasn't true. It had to be some kind of sick joke. Vexen didn't want to be father. Especially with someone, whose father was also Marluxia.

"But he has to wake up sometimes. I wanna hear how he did that thing and put that baby into Marly-"

"He's not telling, and even if he did, you're not gonna listen to it. I don't wish you to do it to me"

"Aww, but Zexy…"

Vexen couldn't take it anymore, and so he opened his eyes. Bright white walls surrounded him, filled with drawings and sketches, and it made his eyes itch. Right next to the bed he was lying on sat Demyx and Zexion. Behind them were Xigbar and Xaldin, and a little farther away were Naminé and Roxas sitting on Naminé's desk.

"What the heck am I doing here?" Vexen asked.

"Sleeping", Demyx said matter-of-factly.

"You passed out", Xaldin reported like it was some sort of big news.

"And we brought ya 'ere", Xigbar continued, "Naminé's room was a closest thing around"

"Did you have to bring these two too?" Vexen snorted, pointing at the couple in front of him.

"Now that's just plain rude", Demyx said, however smiling, "We just wanted to congratulate the future father", he reached his hand.

Vexen just stared at him in horror, "So the whole castle knows?"

"How are you gonna name it?" Roxas asked. Vexen looked at him like he was some kind of criminal.

"Name?" he croaked.

"Usually babies have names, dude", Xigbar said.

"Could you call it Demyx?" Demyx asked hopefully.

"Could be a little confusing if there was two Demyxs in the castle", Zexion pointed out, "Besides there's only one Dem-Dem"

"In the castle…" Vexen started.

"You two get a room!" Xigbar yelled.

Vexen stared at Zexion's hand, which was stroking Demyx's sticky hair. The same kind of thing Marluxia had done to him… only one time, and it now had turned out to be a total disaster.

"I have to see Marluxia", Vexen said suddenly.

"Oh, you miss him so soon?" Xaldin asked, "I don't know if I can take more than one lovebirds-couple in this place"

"I agree. They have to take days, y'know", Xigbar said, "Demyx and Zexion are allowed to make out on Mondays, Marluxia and Vexen…"

"I am NOT missing Marluxia!" Vexen shouted, feeling the heat on his neck, "And we're not a couple!"

"Well, you sort of still are going to have a baby, dude", Xigbar noted.

"Larxene and Axel took Marluxia to the hospital", Naminé engaged, "I'm sure they're gonna be back soon", she stood up and walked to Vexen, reaching one of her drawings, "Look, I sketched how that baby could look like… if it had both or yours features"

Vexen could only open and close his mouth like golden fish. In front of his eyes was a picture of a little boy with pink hair and green eyes, holding a rose in his hand. Next to it was obviously a picture of Vexen and Marluxia, smiling to each others and holding hands.

Vexen felt his cheeks turning red, "Wait!" he suddenly roared and everybody startled, "Why are all of you acting like we would be actually keeping that baby here in the castle!?"

"Of course we are!" Demyx said, looking surprised, "Look, I've planned it all out. Zexy and I'll be the godparents. And you could call it…"

"I won't be calling it by any name!" Vexen shouted, looking distressed, "We're not keeping it, you get it? You think I could be a good parent for a kid? Not to mention Marluxia!"

"That's exactly why Superior wanted to whole Organization to know", Roxas said, "So we could help you guys out"

"No, no, no! Try to understand, we're not having it here! I can't! And I don't even want to!"

"What else could we do with it?" Naminé asked, shocked.

"I don't know! I don't care!" Vexen jumped up from the bed, "We'll give it away somewhere. Or you will. I don't want to have anything to do with it!"

"It's your child!" Demyx said pure horror in his eyes.

"It was an accident!" Vexen said, "Unwanted!"

"Marluxia might want it", Zexion pointed out.

"I don't care what he wants!" Vexen said, rushing to the door, "I want to be in my lab, alone, like always! I don't want to see Marluxia or that so called baby of ours!"

He slammed the door shut behind him, leaving a shaken silence behind him.

"Marluxia, come out from there!" Larxene shouted, hacking the bathroom's door.

"No!" Marluxia cried back, "I- I'm sure that baby is perfectly alright!"

"Listen, fruit, you'll come out or you'll regret it deeply!" Larxene threatened, attracting attentions in the lobby.

"Boy, you sure know how to handle our son", Axel smirked, leaning to the wall.

"Will you shut your face already", Larxene muttered bitterly, "I'm bloody sure you can make him come out better"

"Marluxia, it's just a basic examination", Axel tried.

"In which no one can tell what they're gonna do to me!" Marluxia answered, "How do I know if they're gonna cut off my… you know"

"If you won't coma out right now, I'm gonna cut them personally with my very own kunais", Larxene snarled, "Don't be such a sissy"

"After I burn this door down", Axel added.

"Nice one", Larxene said.

"You wouldn't" Marluxia whispered from the other side.

"And you wouldn't wanna try me, got it memorized?" Axel smirked, "Okay, I count to three… onetwothree BURN BABY!"

"NO WAIT!" Marluxia stormed out of the toilet to the middle of amazed viewers.

"Look mommy!" a little boy cried out, "That man just had fire in his hands!"

"Keep it down will you, red-head" Larxene scowled, and then turned to a very pale and scared-looking Marluxia, "And you idiot have done enough trouble for the day. You have your flower-power and a twice metric pink scythe if they're trying something you don't like. What are you so afraid of anyway?"

Marluxia gave her a very serious look. Then he sputtered:

"What if it's not alright? What… what if there's something wrong with my baby?"

Neither Axel nor Larxene could think anything to answer, and so they walked in silence to the desk once more.

The info-lady saw those two loons approaching with some third pink-haired guy, she prepared for anything.

"Okay, so this guy needs to have his foetus pictured", Larxene said after arriving to the desk.

Okay, for almost anything.

"Umm… his WHAT?"

"You know, foetus. Geez, that thing that later turns out to be baby", Larxene clarified, annoyed.

"This man's pregnant", Axel said, pointing at Marluxia who still seemed to be lost from words, "And we have to check if that baby's okay and all"

Suddenly the info-lady started to look around wildly while smiling brightly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Larxene asked with wide eyes.

"Where is the camera hided?" The lady asked.

"We don't know, you should", Axel said, taken aback, "You're supposed to picture his foetus with it now"

"Very funny", info-lady smiled, "But I mean your candid camera. I want to get my better half to the sight-"

"Listen, bitch!" Larxene barked, banging the table with her fist so it almost broke down, "I'm sicking tired of you contradicting! When we say that this queer is pregnant, then he bloody is, and when we say that we want to have his foetus pictured, then we want it bloody right away! So you better take him to the examination now, do to him whatever is needed to be done, and you better not hurt him or I'll kill you all with the electric shocks and this stupid thing next to me will burn the whole hospital! And I want some action! NOW!"

This rocked the info-lady, who immediately pushed a heap of papers to Marluxia's hands.

"Please fill these forms, sir, and follow me", she said and practically ran to the backroom.

"Thank you, Larx", Marluxia muttered, "What would I do without a best friend like you?" And he followed the lady and disappeared.

Leaving Axel and Larxene to complete silence. Every single pair of eyes in the lobby was turned to them.

Axel shrugged, "I think Xigbar was right. You'd make a hell of lovely mother"

"Why is everybody mentioning that now?" Larxene asked, aiming to the free chairs near the door, "It's not like you'd want to make a kid with me, right?"

"No", Axel said, a bit too quickly to make Larxene completely relax.

"It's been an hour already", Larxene cursed, "What are they bloody doing there?"

"Having a heart attack when they see that there actually is a baby inside Marluxia?" Axel suggested.

"Why must everybody make such a racket about it", Larxene said, frustrated, "Weird things happen. And after that bimbo thought you and I had a child, I'm not surprised of anything"

Axel laughed, "That was a bit odd"

"A bit?" Larxene said, "It was absurd! I wouldn't want a baby over my dead body!"

"Me neither", Axel nodded. Then we wondered for a moment, "You think Marluxia wants this kid?"

"I think that even if he doesn't show it, he's in the seventh heaven", Larxene said, "I hardly believe Vexen will be overjoyed"

"Think he'll even accept?"

"He'd better. No one is having Marluxia as some worthless one night stand without paying for it"

Axel laughed, surprised, "It almost sounds like you cared"

Larxene shot him a glare, "A secret you better not tell anyone. But Marluxia is crazy for Vexen, everybody knows that"

"Some people are so transparent", Axel said, "Like Demyx and Zexion were before they started officially dating"

"Not to mention Mansex, who still thinks that no one knows what he's doing with Saix when they're alone in his office", Larxene added.

"And Xigbar…" Axel continued.

"Xigbar's head over heels for somebody?" Larxene raised her eyebrows, "That's new for me. Who?"

"He's not THAT transparent", Axel said, "I haven't yet found out who it is"

"We're living the soap opera", Larxene noted, rolling her eyes.

Right then Marluxia ran from the backroom, holding some papers. His eyes were full of tears.

"What's going on?" Axel and Larxene asked unison, jumping up from their chairs.

"Look! Pictures of my baby", Marluxia cried, reaching the ultrasound pictures, "Of me and Vexen's baby! And it's all right!" tears were rolling across his smiling cheeks, "My baby is perfectly all right!"

X  
X  
X

Next time, how Marly will react to Vexen's involuntary?

Comment, please!3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I realized something! This story could almost, almost be sequel for my Zemyx-fanfic, Ivory Tower. You can check it out if you want (no, I'm not advertising myself, of course not).

Anyway, thank you all wonderful people who have commented, hope you will again!

X  
X  
X  
"I've always told you", Xemnas said darkly, staring strictly at the back wall of his office, "to knock before you get in. I've always told you"

"We're really sorry", Naminé mumbled, holding her sketchpad in front of her face, which was deep red all over, "We were in a hurry, we didn't think you'd be…"

"Like I was telling you", Xemnas interrupted, heatedly holding back to not to blush himself, "The fact that Saix didn't have any clothes on doesn't have anything to do with that thing you think it has"

"Of course", Roxas said, embarrassed, hanging his head down. He didn't exactly want to face Saix right now – the look of the bluenette could've sliced him right in the spot.

"Umm… excuse me for asking…" Naminé said weakly, "B-but are you already dressed? So I could but this down…"

"Yes, fine, I'm ready", Saix grumbled, closing the zip of his coat, trying hard to look authoritative.

"Yes, and like I was saying…" Xemnas said again, when Naminé lowered her sketchpad and Roxas raised his head, "I and Saix, we were… doing… just-"

"Inspections of the current condition of the Organization, my Superior", Saix suggested quickly. Nothing in his expressionless face could've given him away, but Xemnas' amazed look could.

"Oh yeah, right", Xemnas said, "We were starting them today. We must make sure that Organization keeps in state you see", the two teens in front of him nodded unison, "We'll be continuing these surveys sometimes… uh-"

"Next year, my Superior", Saix said.

"That's correct", Xemnas finished. Then he looked at the blonds, "Well, that would be all. You may go"

"Ahh…" Roxas and Naminé changed an astonished look.

"Well?"

"Well, you see, Superior", Roxas started carefully, stroking his toffee-coloured hair, "Believe it or not, we didn't rush into your office just for fun. We did have something to tell you about"

"Oh yes!" Xemnas said, sitting in his chair and finally trying to pull himself together. He had done enough stupidity for a day. Now was a time to take it back and remind everybody about why he was a leader of this place, "Yes, what was it, number XIII?"

"Well, we did-" Roxas fell silent when he happened to notice a drawing Naminé was quickly scrawling about Xemnas and Saix getting busy on the office's table.

"Yes?" Xemnas asked impatiently.

"Yes!" Roxas almost shouted, tearing his eyes away from that picture. God, that girl had a nasty mind, "We told Vexen about his baby, and now…"

"He didn't take it well?"

"Not exactly…" Roxas said slowly.

"Well, what did he do?"

"He disappeared", Naminé said before Roxas had time. Her pencil was moving quickly while her cheeks were turning red again, "We don't find him anymore. He isn't in his lab"

"What!" Xemnas shouted and jumped up, "How does he have a nerve?! We must find him before number XI gets back from the Twilight Town!"

"Too late, my Superior", Saix noted, looking outside from the office's window, "They're already here"

X

"They're coming! How did it go! I wanna hear it!"

"Demyx, please stop jumping on me"

"But I wanna hear everything! I wanna know if it's boy or girl!"

"Demyx, they can't tell it yet. It hasn't yet been solved"

Demyx slammed his hand on his mouth and stared at his boyfriend with his eyes bloated to the size of two apples, "Are all of the babies transsexuals at first?"

Zexion just looked at him and didn't answer, so Demyx rushed away from his side to the approaching threesome.

"How was it? How was it?" he kept asking before they could even hear him.

"Look! I've got the pictures of it!" Marluxia shouted and reached them to the awaiting hands of Demyx.

"Aww, how cute!" Demyx yelled, "Look Zexy, not all of the babies are transsexuals first, some of them are also shapeless lumps", and with bright eyes he showed one of the photos to Zexion who had followed him.

"That's my BABY you're talking about", Marluxia reminded, sounding a bit defiled.

"Boy, that's a sentence you don't hear everyday", Axel said, rolling his eyes to Demyx, "Did you expect that there would already be a miniature Nobody in Marly's stomach? You should've taught him better, Zex"

Zexion didn't have time to respond, because Demyx wouldn't shut up for a second.

"How you're gonna name it?" he asked next.

"Well…" Marluxia smiled slowly, "I thought it would be nice if we named it Lumaria-"

"What! What kind of a bloody damned idea is that!?" Larxene screamed, "You can't name it after your own Somebody, you twit!"

Marluxia looked like he had gotten what he'd expected, "Thank you, Larx. What a great best friend are you. I'm sure that you will help us pick out a better name as you'll be a godmother"

"What!" she shouted again, even louder than a moment before, "I most definitely WON'T be a godmother! Are you out of what's left in your mind?"

"And that would mean that I and Larxene would be proud godparents", Axel added smirking.

No one else got that joke, and Demyx continued anxiously:

"No, no, no. Wait a minute. Zexy and I will be godparents"

"No we won't, Demyx"

But Marluxia just stared at Larxene, "Oh, come on Larx, if you won't be a godmother, then who else here will?"

Demyx's hand raised fast as lightning, but everyone's attention was now directed to the two small figures, which had appeared to the stairs of the front-door.

"Roxas and Naminé", Marluxia noted happily, when two blondes approached.

"How was it?" asked Roxas, who reached them before Naminé.

"Great", Marluxia said, "Roxas, listen…" he put his hand on Roxas' shoulder, but quickly plucked it away when Larxene shouted 'Marluxia's a paedophile!', "It would be a great honour if you'd be my baby's godfather"

Roxas', as well as Axel's, Larxene's and Demyx's, jaw dropped to the ground. Zexion's expression was plain bored.

"I… guess it would be cool", Roxas finally mumbled after founding his voice again.

"Geez, you're dirty man, Marluxia", Larxene said, "You're practically married now, so you ought to control your nasty habits"

Roxas blushed deeply and Axel laughed, but Demyx seemed to have a panic attack.

"No, that's just plain no fair!" he insisted, "Why HE gets to be a godfather and I don't?"

"Because Roxas is cute", Marluxia said, ignoring Larxene, who was rolling her eyes, and Axel, who was laughing at Roxas' horrified face.

"But I'm cute too!" Demyx distressed, "Just as cute as he is! I AM cute, Zexy, am I not?"

"Yes, you're very cute, Demyx"

"What's going on?" asked Naminé, finally arriving and clearly wondering why desperate-looking Demyx was hanging on Zexion's arm.

"Nothing special", Marluxia answered, "I was just about to ask you to be my baby's godmother"

Unlike Roxas, Naminé just blushed and hung her head, "Thank you. That would be lovely"

"Two kids? You can't be serious", Larxene sighed.

"Of course I am. And Demyx, don't cry", Marluxia continued, "I promise that you can be my best man"

"Really?" Demyx's face lightened up immediately, "Super!"

"Best man?" Roxas repeated, looking worried.

"What? He? And I won't?" Axel said in a fake-offended tone.

"You can be the bridesmaid", Larxene smirked.

"Wedding?" Naminé asked.

"Well…" Marluxia said hesitating, when he saw how sad Roxas, Naminé, Zexion and even Demyx started to seem, "I thought so… that we could, when we're having a child together and everything… that we could be more like a normal family"

"THAT'D be a family I would very hardly fall normal", Axel muttered, but only Larxene chuckled.

"Is there something wrong?" Marluxia asked carefully.

"Is there something that isn't?" Zexion asked back. And since no one else dared to say anything, he had to continue, "I don't actually think that Vexen will help you with your wedding-plans…"

X

"Dude, what you have there?" Xigbar asked while entering the kitchen. Luxord was sitting on the table, pouring some liquid to his glass.

"Just a drink, you know"

"What for? You just defeated yourself in a card game?"

"Nah. Just thought that the new proud parents in this castle were a perfect excuse to have a taste of this. You wanna?"

"Sure. So you've heard about Marly and Vexy too?" Xigbar said, sitting next to the blond.

"Lover boys came and told me", Luxord said, reaching a glass to Xigbar, who took and emptied it, "Hey, slow down, that's fancy stuff you have there"

"You think it'll be a boy?" Xigbar mused.

"You'd like?" Luxord said, "I can bet with someone that it'll be. You know I never lose"

"Boy would be nice", Xigbar smirked, "I could teach it to use some guns, y'know"

"How can you live with Larxene and still think that women can't be good with weapons", Luxord asked and poured a new glassful.

"Yeah, u'right", Xigbar laughed, "And when there's part of Marly and Vexen, I don't highly expect them to have a very manly one anyway…"

Just when Luxord was about to answer, Marluxia teleported in front of them and kicked one of the chairs on the wall so hardly it fell into pieces.

"Carefully, dude", Xigbar said, taken aback, while Axel, Larxene, Demyx, Zexion, Roxas and Naminé followed all squashed in one heap.

"Give me that!" Marluxia shouted pointing at the bottle Luxord was holding. Neither of them had ever heard his voice like that; it was shrill and cold.

"You can't drink, Marluxia", Naminé said, "You're preg –"

Marluxia grabbed the bottle and slammed it on the wall. There was a huge crash and chips everywhere.

"That was like totally finest whisky you can find in the whole Twilight Town!" Luxord screamed, jumping up.

"He can't do this to me!" Marluxia shouted even louder. His cheeks were about the same colour as his hair.

"You dudes told 'im 'bout Vexen?" Xigbar asked, but no one had time to even nod their heads when Marluxia reached his hand up.

"Could someone stop him pretty soon?" Axel suggested when Marluxia's twice-metric weapon appeared on the air.

"Where's Vexen!?" Marluxia yelled, pointing his scythe at Luxord.

"Man, don't fight with me, I wouldn't want to hurt your child", Luxord said with the serious voice, taking up his cards.

"I have to find Vexen!"

"No one knows where he is, Marluxia!" Roxas had to shout since Marluxia wasn't even listening. His scythe swung hither and thither dangerously, "We told you, he has disappeared!"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM! HE HAS NO RIGHT-!"

"That's not doing you any good, got it memorized?" Axel said, stepping forward, "if you really want to help your baby, killing Vexen is the last thing –"

"Shut up! You're the one who killed him in the first place!" Marluxia twirled around and raised his scythe.

Larxene snapped her fingers and Marluxia immediately stopped. His weapon fell on the floor with the low rattle while its owner was rolling next to it with the electric current running through his body.

"Larxene, stop, you might hurt the baby!" Roxas, Naminé and Demyx shouted in unison.

She lowered her hand and Marluxia's tremor slowly varnished. He was laying on the floor, gasping loudly, staring everyone with the pure hurt in his blue eyes.

"Calm down, will you", Larxene said quietly.

"Marly…" Demyx started, sounding almost tearful, "We know that Vexen did a wrong thing but… hurting others won't help you there. All we have to do is find Vexen and…"

"I'm sorry", Marluxia interrupted. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes were empty and lightness, like all the power had been taken away from them, "I know. I'll go find him. I'll talk to him", he glanced them briefly, "I love him"

"Everyone knows that", Roxas said, but Marluxia had already teleported away. He looked at his red-haired friend, who was still staring emotionlessly at the spot Marluxia had been laying on, "You okay, Axel?"

"I killed them", Axel said. His voice was dead, "I killed them all, and I know that. Why does everyone like to remind me about it?"

And he left. Larxene looked after him and shrugged, "'Cause it's fun"

X  
X  
X

Next time, will Marluxia find Vexen and will they finally talk?

Review … and you'll get to decide the baby's name :D


	5. Chapter 5

"I figured out that you'd be here"

Vexen raised his eyes from the dismally grey desk. His fingers grazed an almost empty glass in front of him, and his long, blond hair hung on his face, nearly covering his eyes. Their usually so bright emerald-colour had diluted resembled more detergent. Still they stared at Marluxia by that serious, deep, thrilling way only Vexen could do.

"How?" Vexen asked quietly. Marluxia didn't even hear his voice because of all the other noise of the bar, but he red it from his lips.

He shrugged. "Where else would you go?"

"Anywhere", Vexen said, emptying his glass.

But Marluxia knew that Vexen wouldn't run away anymore – and so did Vexen. He knew that Marluxia would find him anyway. And force him to talk. It was better this way, with no other members around. Especially Demyx and Zexion. Zexion was Vexen's friend, alright, but Demyx was a complete dizzy. He wouldn't understand. No one would, they only thought about how fun it would be. When the baby would come. They only saw the good sides about it, not this difficult situation that Vexen had gotten these two men into. And now these two men sat on the desk of this small, gloomy bar, and the pink-haired one took a seat next to the blond.

"But I can't run away from you forever", Vexen said, half to himself.

"That's right"

"You want something?" Vexen asked after ordering another drink, "On me?"

"I'm pregnant, if you don't remember", Marluxia said a bit bitterly, "That's the whole reason why we are sitting here right now"

"Oh, yes", Vexen said, confused, and lowered his head.

Marluxia sat squirming in the silence between them. Now, when he could shout as much as he liked and accuse Vexen for every bitter feeling that had been locked inside of him, nothing came out. He was just too relieved for the fact that the blond hadn't hurt himself in any way, too happy that he had found him again, too… just too happy to be with him. Marluxia felt stupid and stared at his hands, wanting to tell Vexen everything, when suddenly he heard the scientist speaking again.

"One glass of orange juice for this man here. And don't you put any junks in it"

Marluxia raised his head just in time to see the waiter nod. He looked at Vexen, whose absent expression hadn't changed a bit.

"Last time I had to buy my own drinks", Marluxia heard himself saying.

Vexen blinked, didn't say anything.

"You brought me here", Marluxia continued, "Our first date, and from all the possible places you brought me here"

"It wasn't a date", Vexen said in a low voice, "You wanted somewhere to get drunk, and this is the only place I can stand…"

"I wanted to go somewhere as a date", Marluxia said, "I didn't want to get drunk. I wanted to… have a proper da - "

"You wanted sex", Vexen hissed looking like that word disgusted him. His cheeks were turning red, "And that's what you got. So what does it matter where we were before…"

Marluxia's serious look made his voice stagger and then disappear.

"I didn't want just sex", he said very quietly.

"Of course you did", Vexen said impatiently, shaking his head, "What else could've you wanted"

He finished his second drink and then wondered if he should order one more. Marluxia observed him, and then took a quick glance around.

"A science bar", he then said, a tiny hint of amusement in his voice, "A bar for scientists. Who on Earth had this idea?"

"The joke hasn't still gotten old?" Vexen asked, annoyed, "You practically laughed your butt off when I first took you here"

"And yet you wondered how did I find you after you disappeared", Marluxia said.

"Well, maybe it was a bit obvious", Vexen admitted, "Third, please", he added when the waiter passed by, "But I just needed to get away, think about things…"

"Vexen, we're having a baby, you shithole"

Marluxia didn't even fully realize that he had said those words until he saw Vexen's appalled face.

"What…" he breathed, "…did you just call me?"

"You had to get away to think about things", Marluxia repeated Vexen's words, his eyes watering, "Well, there's not much to think about. Baby comes. And it stays"

"Marluxia, what has gotten into you?" Vexen asked, truly taken aback, "Since when have you had this… maternal instinct in you?"

"Don't you get it? It ours baby, OURS!" Marluxia's voice rose, "There's part of you in it too! It's your child! I already realized it, when are you gonna?"

"Marluxia, I realize it, but…" Vexen tried desperately to understand pink-head's mind, "You haven't exactly been any… baby-person…"

"But this one's mine", Marluxia said and hesitated, "And… it's yours too, and I…"

"Stop it, number XI", Vexen quickly said and turned back to his drink, "We don't have hearts"

"We have now", Marluxia pointed out, "Even Xemnas says so"

"Since when?"

"Since he started screwing Saix"

"True…"

"And even if we didn't have hears in the last life…" Marluxia stopped for a second, making Vexen to face him, "I still always l – "

"Fine, maybe we have hearts", Vexen interrupted, "But I'm a scientist. I think with my brains, not with my…"

"Then tell me how in the hell this is possible?" Marluxia asked quietly, "If you're so smart, tell me how I got pregnant. Did you do something or…"

"I think you did", Vexen said so quickly, like he had expected that question the whole time.

"What do you mean?"

At the same time they both turned to look at the small table in the farthest corner of the bar. On the table there were countless amounts of small bottles, whose content no one seemed to know. Above them was a plaque that said: Make your own drink. (With your own responsibility).

"Oh God", Marluxia said, "We did those, didn't we"

"You did. Apparently some of your mixtures made you able to get pregnant"

Marluxia paled.

"Dear Lord. I'm a genius"

"Only if you can remember the way you did it. And I'm sure that you wouldn't even if Luxord betted that you do"

Vexen was right of course. And he rubbed his forehead, looking deeply desperate and sighed.

"I can't believe that this is happening. It would've been so much better if I never agreed to go out with you that one time"

Marluxia looked at him. Then he looked at his still untouched orange juice.

"No it wouldn't"

He sensed that Vexen stared him, but he didn't dare to face the blond. His crystal blue eyes only met the sunny yellow, vacillating surface, and he heard Vexen's sigh.

X

"You think Marluxia found him?" Roxas asked.

No one knew how to answer that. The only sounds in the kitchen were the rustle from Naminé's pen and dish's rattling, when Demyx was preparing tuna salad. Zexion was reading a book at the table and Luxord was playing solitaire. Xigbar had fixed the chair Marluxia had broken, and now he was sitting on it, holding his legs on the table.

"I was damn sure that dude's gonna kill as all", he commented.

"Everyone loses temper from time to time", Zexion said. That made everyone in the room give a laugh. By looking at Zexion's totally slack being, it was very hard to imagine him escalating. "And Marluxia has a reason to be mad"

"Vexen was really awful to him", Roxas nodded.

"That bastard", Naminé condensed and the others goggled at her shaken. The blond girl just smiled sweetly and continued her drawing. Roxas didn't dare to even guess what the picture contained this time.

"Marluxia takes Vexen a bit too seriously, I'd say", Luxord reported, making the cards dance on the table, "I mean, there's plenty of people to help him with the baby…"

"You don't understand", Zexion said tiredly, turning the page, "He wants Vexen"

"And not only with the baby", Naminé complemented, "He thought this was a good opportunity to get closer to Vexen. You didn't hear Marluxia outside…"

"He was planning a wedding and all", Roxas said.

"Marluxia's so in love with Vexen!" Demyx sighed happily, "I think it's so sweet"

"I think it's weird", Luxord said, "I mean… we're still Nobodies… we're not supposed to love. Maybe Marly's just enlarging his feelings a bit too much…"

"Maybe you're not supposed to love", Zexion interrupted, "Or maybe you're just bitter that you don't have anyone to love. But I know for sure that Nobodies CAN love. I have Demyx and…"

"Aww, Zexy, you're so cute!" Demyx yelled, left his salad bowl and jumped on Zexion, drowning him with the small kisses.

"Hey, hey, golden boy", Xigbar snorted, "Just finish that salad, okay? I'm hungry. Shit…" he mumbled when Demyx didn't even respond. He got up, grabbed the bowl and started to eat.

"Anyway, Luxord, you're the only one in here who doesn't believe in love", Roxas said.

"What? What about Xig -?"

"I seriously don't know what you're talkin' 'bout", Xigbar hurried to say.

"We know, Xigbar", Naminé said, smiling, "That you're after someone"

"Are you kidding me?" Luxord asked, looking truly amazed.

"Yes!"

"No, we're not", Naminé said calmly, ignoring Xigbar's eager protest, "But we just don't know who it is yet. Anyhow, I've drawn some suggestions about who would fit with him…"

"No need to show them while we're eating", Roxas noted and pressed his hand on Naminé's pad that she was just about to open.

X

"Are you still sulking here?"

"Shut up"

"Oh my, do I see little Axel the bad-boy regretting his betrayal?"

"I told you to shut up, bitch"

"No, really, are you regretting?"

"No"

"You don't feel bad about killing nearly the half of the gang? Or causing their dead?"

"I'm enjoying it, don't you see?"

"Truly? Then why is your face covered with that pillow? Is Axel crying there?"

"Try to make this day memorable, Larxene, because in the morning you'll be dead"

"Oh? You're going to start another killing round? I'm honoured to be the first…"

"Look, can't you just drop it already?"

"Have I ever?"

"No"

"That's correct. Good boy"

"Great. Now can you leave me in peace?"

"Geez, you're no fun. Fine, I'm going back to the kitchen. Demyx is making salad anyway –"

"Look, I'm… I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I'm… I'm sorry that I caused your dead. Okay? There, I said that, you're happy?"

"…"

"Whatever. Just go already. Go eat that salad or whatever that crap is"

"… Sure"

X  
X  
X

Next timeeee… who knows :D Vexen's thoughts about the situation, at least


	6. Chapter 6

Outside the sky was as black as soot and even the dark room seemed to be bright compared to it. Vexen couldn't sleep. The first hours he had tossed and turned around his bunk, but finally he had given up and was now sitting on the messed up sheets and staring angrily at the pointers of his alarm clock, like it was their fault that he was still awake.

He had been in the same position for almost an hour now.

It was really getting boring.

Vexen stood up. He really needed to talk to someone.

The hall was expectedly empty as he walked his way to the Zexion's door. Zexion was, after all, the closest member to him, and would probably listen to him, instead of just pointing his finger and shouting "homewhecker!" like Demyx had done the very minute Vexen had returned to the Castle.

After raising the steps that led to Zexion's room, Vexen was just about to knock, when something stopped him. It came from the inside. It was weak and shrill voice, it kept gasping and saying things like "Oh Zexy, oh honey I love you, Zexyyy…"

Vexen shut his eyes and shuttered. Someone should hang those two rabbits from a bell-tower; he thought bitterly and turned around. Now Vexen had to wonder who else he could talk to. He walked on.

"Lexaeus?" Vexen asked quietly when he arrived to the door of the Silent Hero, "Are… are you awake?"

He felt like a complete idiot right after asking that, since Lexaeus was sitting in the chair, carving a giant rock into the shape of something angular.

Lexaeus didn't respond, so Vexen walked in and sat on the bed.

"I need to talk to someone"

Lexaeus nodded, not looking away from his work. Even though they didn't hang together that much, this was the thing Vexen appreciate about Lexaeus; he never said much, but he listened, he was stable, he was there.

"So… you've probably heard about… Marluxia's thing?"

He nodded again. Vexen sighed.

"I… I don't know what to do"

Another nod.

"I mean, I DO know what to do when baby is born. I – I don't want to have anything to do with it. I'm going to give it away. I never should've gotten into Marluxia's trap. But he… you wouldn't understand what I had to stand… he just wouldn't get off my back! Alright, everyone knows he's got this thing for me; has gotten for ages. He keeps saying that he even has feelings for me! Okay, I know that "We don't have hearts"-code has loosen up a bit; how couldn't I, when I have to watch Demyx and Zexion everyday, not to mention those disgustingly sweet looks that Superior gives Saix when he thinks no one notices. And after Naminé and Roxas found those lost pages of Xigbar's super-secret diary, I think everyone suspects something… But that doesn't mean I have to meddle in it! Okay, I admit that Marluxia's pretty damn gorgeous, and he knows it, but that's just a fact! It doesn't have to mean anything. And yes, it was flattering that he was after me so relentlessly. And okay, it had tempted me before I finally gave up, and that one time was really wonderful… but still! It doesn't mean we're family or anything! He should know it. We've just gotten ourselves a new life, learned how to feel again… Believe me when I say this: love will always end in tears. I've just had my heart back… I'm never going to lose it again. Especially not by giving it to anyone. Just because some wanton man has unbelievably beautiful hair and a body that practically screams "Take me!"… I'm not going to break my heart for that"

"Hmh", was Lexaeus' comment.

Vexen couldn't help but to be a little offended. He had just opened up more than probably ever before, and what had he gotten from it? Three letters that didn't even create a proper word!

He opened his mouth but Lexaeus' next words wiped all thoughts away from his head.

"Marluxia wants to get married to you"

Lexaeus still didn't remove his eyes from the rock in front of him, so he didn't see the completely stagnant expression on Vexen's face.

"W – What?!" the blond croaked, "W – Where did you heard that?"

"Zexion"

And suddenly Vexen saw it all; the church was made out of the white marble and the bells were ringing. He was standing there in the black suit. Zexion was behind him as the best man, holding two simple golden rings in his hand. Marluxia, his pink hair glowing, was walking closer in the white suit, Larxene as his bridesmaid. Xemnas was standing in front of them all, ready for the dispatch. The other members were sitting on the benches, and Demyx was playing an organ (much more musically than he really could), and there were violet and red flowers everywhere –

But this image only lasted about three seconds, and Vexen shook his head powerfully, disgusting himself.

"What are you making?" he then asked, desperately needing something else to think about.

"I'm making a cradle for you and Marluxia", Lexaeus said. Before he had even finished his sentence, Vexen had stood up and run out of the room.

X

It was not usual for Axel to wander around the corridors before anyone else had even woken up. But this morning was different; he had already recovered from the guilty that Marluxia and Larxene had made him feel yesterday, and now it was he's time to take it back. He didn't dare to touch Marluxia now that he was pregnant – he didn't want to take any risk of hurting the baby, and what's more, he didn't want to hear Demyx crying all day about what a cruel bastard he was. But he certainly would show Larxene she didn't have any advantage over him.

Smirking, he stopped at the Nymph's door. He could hear the shower running. He could go inside safely; after all, he could teleport away the second he'd hear the shower stopping. Axel opened the door quietly and slipped in, wondering what he should do.

He remembered how sensible Larxene was over her underwear (Demyx had once tried them on in the middle of his weird periods and Larxene had twisted him into a position no one had ever thought possible). Axel smiled even more; he wasn't like Demyx, he could run and fight. If he just burned some of them… not all, he wasn't heartless anymore after all. Just a few ones… that would certainly teach Larxene a lesson.

He walked straight to the Larxene's wardrobe and opened it. It didn't take long for him to find where she kept her underwear. He made sure that the shower was still running and was just about to start to pick the ones to destroy.

"Do you often come here to paw Larxene's underwear while she's taking the shower?"

Axel would've shouted, but the sight he saw after turning around made him lose his voice. He hadn't noticed that Marluxia was lying in Larxene's bed, under the yellow blanket.

"Marly! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Look who's talking", Marluxia laughed, "I'm her best friend, remember? You, on the other hand, are nothing more than an obsessed pervert who has a sick fetish for women's silky underwear"

"I most certainly am not!" Axel shouted, feeling the heat on his cheeks, and remembering and he was still holding one of Larxene's silky, red underpants.

"Oh I see, so it's only Larxy's underwear that –" Marluxia started but fell silent when the bathroom's door flew open and Larxene stood there looking so furious that the rocks would've run away. Axel gulped.

"You!" she screamed and pointed Axel with the sponge, "Any last words?!"

"Can I get your room?" Marluxia asked eagerly.

Larxene covered her body with only a small white towel, and so it happened that Axel forgot to cool himself down. When the smell of burned silk in his hand filled the room he realized that he had accidentally fulfilled his plan after all.

The look on Larxene's face told Axel that he was still alive only because Larxene was too shocked to kill him yet.

Just then Marluxia groaned.

"What is it?" Larxene and Axel asked in unison.

"I don't know", Marluxia muttered, looking very pale, "Maybe I have morning sickness or something"

"Why is that guy here anyway?" Axel asked.

Larxene shot a mean glare at him, "Not that it belongs to you at all, but he felt sad because of you-know-who and wanted to talk"

"Oh yeah. When did you two return the castle?" Axel turned to Marluxia.

Marluxia curled up so that he looked like an enlargement of a foetus himself.

"At night", he mumbled, "Vexen was being an ass and all"

"Well, at least you got him back here now", Axel said, but Marluxia just closed his eyes and snorted. Axel looked at Larxene with the look that begged her to say something to cheer Marluxia up.

"Marly", Larxene said slowly, "You know what we could do? Go shopping. I need new underwear, after all", she shot her killer-stare at Axel again, "And we need to buy all kind of things for the baby"

Marluxia's eyes flew open. He stood up faster than Axel could even blink his eyes and started to pull his cloak on.

"Let's go already!"

"Wow, that seemed to do the trick", Axel muttered and Larxene smirked, looking at Marluxia who was know bettering his hairdo in front of the mirror.

"And you know what?" Axel said, "Let's take Vexen with us. It's time for him to start to take part to the preparations"

"He won't come", Marluxia said.

"We'll make him"

"In that case, let's take Zexion too. He's the only one who Vexen listens"

"What about Lexaeus?"

"Please! Lexaeus buying baby's clothes?"

"Zexion won't leave without Demyx"

"More help to carry all the stuff"

"So I suppose the godparents will join us too?"

"Bring the whole Organization!" Larxene interrupted angrily, "Let's just go, goddammit!"

X  
X  
X  
Next time… hard to guess? Shopping!


End file.
